Phineas & Ferb Theory
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: everything is happy in Danville the people are nice and all but do you know the truth?


**Okay, before I start the fanfiction for any of you who havn't heard of the Phineas & Ferb theory here is basically what it is.**

**Phineas, who had been in a serious car accident with his father who had lost his mind, had suffered serious head trauma. Because of this he had created a world between reality and insanity for himself where he could do, build, and experience anything.**

**Ferb, who had witnessed his mother being killed by a stranger, had become mute only uttering a few words at a time. his step-brother Phineas had welcomed him to his world to ease the pain.**

**Isabella and the fireside girls are actually part timephysical and psycholagical helpers, visiting kids with problems. They tell them they are trying to earnthis patch and that patch when in actuallity they are just playing games with the boys in their world. Isabella's love for Phineas had slowly built up until she herself had slowly become psychotic for him and finally saw their world.**

**Baljeet, who had moved from india, had become an outcast being shunned by everyone being called "Terrorist" or "Muslim." The painful words had driven the poor boy to make friends with Phineas and Ferb who showed him their world where everyone was friendly and warm.**

**Buford is a strange case. When he was a child he had witnessed his mother being shot by his father before shooting himself. This had mentally scarred him even after he was adopted by his new mother. He had seemed to become normal when the day he had won his pet fish Biff. It had come back. He had shut out the world except for him and his fish, believing the creature was a human and his brother. That is why he is a bully, he hurts people so they stay away from him. He sees the boys world but sometimes ignores it.**

**Erving, the boys supposed "Fan-Boy" Is actually an old friend of Phineas from when they were toddlers. He had mental issues as well and had made an obsession of the old times of Phineas. When Phineas and Ferb had created their world Erving somehow saw everything from the start and became obsessed with their inventions and things.**

**Candace and the other Teenagers. They are not real. Candace was created by the boys to have someone to show their inventions too besides the other kids. Candace had somehow created her own personality and made Stacy, Jeremey, Jenny, and Ervings brother to keep her company.**

**The worst of all is Dr. Doofinshmirtz who had actually been Phineas's father. Doofinshmirtz had suffered fatal blows from the car accident. he had been revived but he was no longer Mr. Flynn. He had resumed his life with his wife when one day he said he needed to go on a buisness trip to England. That is where he lost everything. He had killed Ferb' mther and escaped back to Danville where he was caught and sentanced to an insane asylum. That is where he invented his world connected to his sons world. While Phineas invented Perry as his pet doofinshmirtz had made him Agent P trying to stop his evil plans. **

**That is basically the whole idea of it now onto the fanfiction!**

The boys walked outside. It was sunny.

Perry was sleeping under a tree as usual. "Morning Perry!" Phineas called. He thought he heard his mother whisper something to his father.

'Must be about snacks today!' He thought to himself happily.

"W'hatcha 'doin?" A familar voice called. Isabella and her troop walked through the gate. Everyone one of them were smiling as they always were. They were so nice.

"Well..." Phineas thought "Let's make the whole world a big rainbow!"

All the girls cheered. "Sounds great Phineas!" Isabella giggled.

The morning was spent making the special wands they would use to color everything.

"Greetings my friends!" A voice said. Baljeet walked through the gate "What is it you are doing?"

"We're going to make the world a big rainbow!" Phineas said.

"It sounds delightful!" He laughed. He always felt safe and happy around the boys but of course why not? Everyone in Danville was so nice...

After the welcoming of Bufford and strangely Erving the construction was back on.

They spent the day coloring the world every way they could imagine. It was so nice. So happy.

"Just let them play," their father siad to their mother inside. "It's all we can do..."

"I can't watch them anymore..." Their mother cried "They've made their own world and I can't pretend they have a sister anymore! This is to much...to much..."

She laid her head on her husbands shoulder and sobbed.

Back outside everyone had left. "This is so nice..." Phineas said "I wish we could stay here forever..."

Ferb nodded. Suddenly something flashed in his mind. A womans face. A familar womans face. He felt something wet on his face. A tear? He didn't cry! There was no reason to cry!

"Forever and ever..." Ferb nodded. The sun slowly faded into the horizon as another day of Phineas & Ferb rolled on...

**Okay I didn't really write this to well but to be honest I was in a hurry. I hope you guys liked this. See ya!**


End file.
